Fiction
by Sisters of Eternity
Summary: Harry thought that things would be peaceful... at least until he was thrown into the life of Antaria Centauri, a girl not like any other, who did so much to protect him and the boy she loved... Neville. HarryxGinny, RonxHermione, LunaxDean, NevillexOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, Eidolon Twilight Princess, do not own the Harry Potter book series, the characters, or the places it includes

**Disclaimer: I, Eidolon Twilight Princess, do not own the Harry Potter book series, the characters, or the places it includes. I do, however, own my characters and this idea. JK Rowling, I give you a hand for creating a magical world we all have grown to love. Please Read and Review. No flames please.**

**A/N: This takes place after **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**, and in this story Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress and has allowed all who didn't attend their 7****th**** year to do so. This story focuses on Harry somewhat, but mainly on Neville and my characters.**

**Prologue**

Deafening screams filled the thoughts of a young witch, causing her to thrash awake. Restlessly, Antaria Centauri looked around her small bedroom of her godfather's home, attempting to calm herself. An older copy of _The Daily Prophet_ remained lying at the foot of her bed, revealing that the ruthless werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, had finally been apprehended and now resided in Azkaban.

Fenrir Greyback had stripped three out of four things that Antaria had cherished the most: Her sister's life, her parents' sanity, and the comfort of their love. All that remained was her godfather, Jesse Fenter.

Nevertheless, there was still one more person who survived that would haunt Antaria until she drew breath no longer.

Hayden Inequita had once been a dear friend, who had given up everything to Lord Voldemort, all for the false promises that Draco Malfoy, the love of her life, would finally be hers. Hayden, the now-former Death Eater, was out there planning Antaria's demise, for she blamed Antaria's involvement in protecting Harry Potter.

The story of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, was finished.

However, the quill and parchment of Antaria Centauri were beginning to write her tale…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Eidolon Twilight Princess, do not own the Harry Potter book series, the characters, or the places it includes

**Disclaimer: I, Eidolon Twilight Princess, do not own the Harry Potter book series, the characters, or the places it includes. I do, however, own my characters and this idea. JK Rowling, I give you a hand for creating a magical world we all have grown to love. Please Read and Review. No flames please.**

**Chapter 1**

**Star Child**

The scarlet engine whistled loudly. Parents and siblings said final farewells as the wheels started to turn and the Hogwarts Express started to pull out of the station. Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl patrolled the corridors while students found compartments filled with fellow House members or friends.

In one particular compartment, Harry Potter, and his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley sat together, chatting about their summers.

"Gram says that she can't wait to see me after N.E.W.T exams. I'm actually _considering_ becoming an Auror after school. Just like my Dad." Neville said, smiling at them.

Ginny and Harry were seated close together with Ron and Hermione next to them. Luna had struck up a conversation with Dean and he seemed sincerely interested.

"I wonder who's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said, flipping through her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ with her free hand; her other entwined with Ron's.

"No idea," Harry replied, "I hope the trolley goes by soon. I'm starving."

The door slid open to reveal a seventh year, "E-Excuse me…?"

Ginny beamed and said, "Hey, Antaria, everything okay?"

A/N: Antaria's pronounced "Ahn-tar-ee-ah."

"I know you, you're Antaria Centauri." Luna said in her dreamy tone of voice.

"Y-Yes, um, I was wondering if… maybe I could… join you…?" She looked around the compartment, her eyes lingering on their faces each, except for Neville's. She seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

Harry nodded and said, "Of course. Come in. Sit down."

Antaria did so, her eyes lowered on her lap as she took the only vacant spot, which happened to be across from Neville. He blinked, obviously bewildered by her actions.

"Ani's in my year. She's really good at Herbology and Potions. Her true talents lie in Astronomy though. We call her "Star Child" because she's so good." Ginny explained, "She's also a huge supporter of Gryffindor too. Professor McGonagall always lets her run errands."

A/N: Her nickname is pronounced "Ah-nee". Not "An-ee."

"Are you in Gryffindor?" Ron asked, blinking. "I don't think I've seen you around."

Ginny giggled, "That's because Ani hides in the Library and our dorm."

Antaria's face turned pink. She murmured under her breath, "Ginny…"

"It's wonderful meeting you," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," spoke up Hermione's boyfriend.

"Harry Potter, I'm glad to meet you." Harry smiled with his vivid green eyes.

Antaria was silent for a second, "I know who you are. You may not realize this, but I did a lot last year to protect you, Harry."

Harry felt awkward but didn't press into the subject. Antaria looked at them shyly and hesitatingly. Her eyes were a dark shade of green; the color of a forest. Her raven hair went to mid-back, with bangs going to about an inch below her eyes and parted slightly, so they weren't obscuring her vision, yet they framed a gentle slightly round face. Antaria wasn't thin like Ginny, but was of average build. She had already changed into her robes and she had her wand in her hand subconsciously.

"Did you have a good holiday?" Luna asked Antaria.

"Y-Yes, Jesse and I went to St. Mungo's and we-" Clearly embarrassed, Antaria fell silent, as if she had let a secret slip.

Neville spoke up suddenly, "That's where I know you from!"

Antaria blushed even worse, and looked down, on the verge of tears from what Ginny and Harry could tell.

"Well look at what we have here,"

To make matters worse, at that very moment, the compartment door had opened and a group of Slytherins sneered at them. The leader of the group appeared to be Draco Malfoy. Accompanying him were Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and one other lackey they didn't recognize. She was a very pretty girl, with long black locks down to her thighs the color of night, and pale blue eyes the color of rain.

"Two-blood traitors, Scarhead, Longbottom, Thomas, Loony Lovegood, and the Mudblood Granger," Malfoy continued, sneering still. His pale eyes landed on Antaria, "You look like a Mudblood too."

Before Malfoy or the others knew what had happened, Neville had hexed him along with Ginny. Malfoy hardly resembled anything humane as Pansy shrieked and Zabini attempted to pull him back up.

"She happens to be a pureblood!" Neville growled, "You leave Antaria alone or I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what, Longbottom?" Zabini smirked. "Standing up for her now? Your little girlfriend, is she?" Neville turned a bright shade of pink, "I'm surprised someone like _you _could even find someone to fancy you."

"She's probably filth, like the rest of this lot." Pansy snarled.

"Want to be hexed, Parkinson? Or do we have to remind you what we just turned your darling little Draco into?" Ginny snarled back.

Antaria stood up suddenly and said very quietly, "Please leave."

The Slytherins were taken aback by this. She looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"Please,"

"Let's go," spoke the dark haired girl.

"B-But Eyealon," Pansy looked shocked.

"Wellington?" Zabini looked equally shocked.

Eyealon Wellington glared at them, "I said let's go. I need to find the counterjinx for Malfoy."

Antaria met Eyealon's eyes as she turned to follow Zabini, Pansy, and whatever thing was supposedly Malfoy.

"Thank you," Antaria whispered.

"I don't deserve your gratitude. Stay alert, Antaria." Without another word, Eyealon followed.

Harry looked aghast, "Was she a friend of yours?"

Antaria shook her head, "No, not a friend… more like a guardian."

As Antaria retook her seat, Harry and the others pondered over her words. Neville was still pink in the face from Zabini saying Antaria was his girlfriend. The trolley went by and they bought as many sweets as they desired. The others changed into school robes and discussed the two new teaching positions that needed to be filled. Soon the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station and they climbed into the threstral drawn carriages.

"Wait, don't we get a new Head?" Neville asked as they walked through the giant doors into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, since McGonagall is now the Headmistress?" Dean added.

Ginny blinked and noticed Antaria had frozen in place, her eyes wide in bewilderment. A good looking young man with dark caramel blonde hair that brushed his collar and dark auburn eyes wearing red robes was seated in Professor McGonagall's old seat next to Hagrid.

"Sit, Ani!"

Ginny tugged on Antaria's sleeve until she had dragged her onto the bench next to her. Antaria finally let the shock disappear when she realized she was squished between Ginny and Neville. She let out another strange noise between a squeak and what sounded like a meep. Once again, Neville's and hers faces were glowing a vibrant pink.

The Sorting began and Luna drifted off towards the Ravenclaw table. Once it finished and the first years sat down, the feast appeared before their eyes.

"Food!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing anything he could get his hands on, and pulling it on to his plate.

After the feast, McGonagall stood up to begin her speech, "Greetings students, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of this school. I would like to greet the 7th years who could not attend last year and wish them good luck on their upcoming N.E.W.T exams. As you may've noticed, since I am now Headmistress, there have been some changes among the staff. The new Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head is Professor Jesse Fenter!" The blonde man waved happily.

"Isn't that your godfather?" Ginny hissed in Antaria's ear.

"Yes!" Antaria looked frantically around. "Oh, he is so mean for not telling me!"

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Laraine Archer," McGonagall continued.

A tall woman with strawberry blonde locks worn to elbow length and hazel eyes waved. She wore orange and purple robes and looked very excited.

"Quidditch try-outs will be held…"

Harry bent his head down to join Antaria and Ginny's conversation, "So Professor Fenter is your godfather, Ani?"

Antaria blushed heavily at Harry using her nickname but responded, "Y-Yes. He's raised me since I was nine."

Hermione and Ron joined in too, "What happened to your parents?" Ron asked bluntly, resulting in him being elbowed by the bushy haired girl next to him.

Painfully, Antaria looked around at their faces. Her eyes met Harry's green eyes first, then traveled to Hermione and Ginny's brown, and finally to Ron's blue.

"I'll tell you in the common room… I promise…" She whispered.

McGonagall ended her speech and dismissed them.

"Y'know, having a conversation during a speech is rather rude…" chuckled a man's voice.

"Jesse! I mean _Professor_!" Antaria looked up, glaring slightly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Ani. Professor McGonagall wanted me to keep it a surprise." Jesse replied, "I got the job rather unexpectedly, mind you." He bent down and whispered, "I'm proud to see you're making more friends. I'll see you later, Ani. Remember, in public I'm your teacher, not your godfather, okay?"

"Okay," Antaria whispered.

As if afraid to do so, Jesse gave his goddaughter a quick hug and quickly caught up with Laraine.

"Crazy guy, but he seems nice." Ron commented.

"Jesse is normally, unless you tick him off." Ginny said, "C'mon, let's head up to the common room."

They exited the Great Hall and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" requested the Fat Lady.

"_Butterbeer_," Hermione said promptly.

The portrait swung forward, revealing the hole that they climbed through, and found the common room was pretty much empty. Somehow, Dean and Neville had managed to locate them again, and the group sat down on the hearth in front of the crackling fire, all attention on Antaria. She took a deep breath and began to tell her story…

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Yes, I am quite aware that I do a lot, for I am one who loves to keep her readers in suspense. Obviously, the new teachers are OCs. Thank you all for taking the time to read this. **

**I would like to point out that I have kept the two main pairings the same. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and I have no intentions on changing this. I am however pairing Luna and Dean together because I found myself thinking they would be a cute couple. **

**Please review but flames are not appreciated. If you dislike my fanfiction, please go read one that you do enjoy. **

**Much appreciated,**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess **


End file.
